Feliz navidad, Molly Hooper
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: Tras la desastrosa fiesta de Navidad producida en el 221B de Baker Street, Molly Hooper es atacada en un callejón oscuro. Y justo cuando está a punto de tirar la toalla quien menos se lo espera acudirá en su ayuda. Sherlolly fic.


Humillación. Era la única palabra en la que podía pensar en ese momento Molly Hooper. ¿Pero cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida para presentarse así? No le extrañaba nada que Sherlock hubiese reaccionado de ese modo, si es que con ese atuendo parecía que estaba pidiendo a gritos esa crítica. De todos modos, él también podía haberse cortado un poco con ella.

Hacía ya 15 minutos que había conseguido escapar de esa horripilante fiesta navideña y aun así, el hecho de recordar las duras críticas de Sherlock hacia sus pechos, labios y su 'supuesto novio' hacía que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? en el primer momento en que lo vio, ella le había entregado su corazón y él no había hecho más que experimentar con él. Nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, básicamente porque Sherlock no tenía y porque nadie nunca se fija en la tímida, callada y patética Molly Hooper.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los insultos, exigencias y sarcasmos ella lo seguía queriendo, ¿por qué? porque era una estúpida.

Molly sabía que no se merecía ese trato, era mucho más lista que cualquier otra mujer y no era nada fea. Si se lo proponía podía encontrar a un hombre que la quisiera, la respetara y la hiciese feliz. Sin embargo, era incapaz de hacerlo, porque ningún hombre tenía esos magnéticos ojos azules, ni esa piel de porcelana, ni esos rizos oscuros, ni esos pómulos, ni esos labios... En definitiva, ningún hombre sería como Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes estaba inquieto, algo muy poco común en él. Si se pudiera describir a sí mismo, aparte de decir que era el hombre más brillante del planeta se definiría como un hombre asexual, casado con su trabajo y carente de emociones y corazón.

Sin embargo, por mucho que se empeñase en ocultarlos sí que tenía corazón y emociones, las cuales ahora se removían por todo su cuerpo.

Era tanto lo que sentía en aquel momento que ni siquiera se podía concentrar en el caso Adler que en esos instantes tendría que ser lo que ocupase toda su atención. Agotado por tanto sentimiento, decidió marcharse a su Palacio Mental para organizar todas sus ideas. Mientras paseaba por sus inmensos corredores, escuchó unos sollozos procedentes de la zona central del palacio, área que reservaba para los asuntos más triviales.

Aunque los sollozos persistían, la sala estaba como siempre. Con las puertas de los casos importantes, la puerta de Lestrade, la de la Sra. Hudson, la de John, y la de... Molly Hooper.

Eso era nuevo, no sabía que Molly tuviese una habitación propia en su Palacio Mental. En el momento en que la conoció simplemente le había reservado una estantería, no se había molestado en darle más.

Curiosamente los sollozos provenían de su cuarto, por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta y entró.

Era una habitación bastante grande, puede que hasta más grande que la de John, en ella había fotos de gatos, en homenaje a Toby, el gato de Molly, pósters de sus bandas favoritas, libros de anatomía y medicina, sus flores preferidas puestas en un jarrón con agua, los horribles suéters que llevaba puestos y que de algún modo conseguía que le quedasen medianamente bien, y en el centro de la sala una imagen de una Molly llorosa, vestida con la ropa que había llevado durante la fiesta y con el maquillaje corrido. Esa imagen hizo que un dolor indescriptible le recorriera el cuerpo. Por alguna razón no soportaba verla así.

Entonces cayó.

Si Molly Hooper tenía una habitación tan grande en la zona central de su Palacio Mental sólo podía ser por una cosa.

La quería.

Era lo más lógico y era además una razón lo bastante válida para explicar sus sentimientos previos.

El hecho de celebrar una fiesta en Navidad en su piso ya era bastante duro de por sí como que para que encima Molly Hooper se vistiese de una manera seductora y atrevida para un hombre que no era él. Quizás era por eso por lo que había sentido aquel pinchazo en el pecho cuando la vio quitarse el abrigo, y cuando vio la bolsa de regalos, y cuando vio a Lestrade comiéndosela con los ojos.

Por esa razón le había recordado a Greg la infidelidad de su esposa y a John el alcoholismo de su hermana, y por ese mismo motivo había humillado a Molly, para demostrarla que no podía vestirse así para ningún otro hombre que no fuera él.

Hizo justo lo que un crío de 6 años haría para que no jugasen con su juguete, romperlo.

Y resulta que por quien se había vestido así era por él, él era el hombre al que trataba de seducir. Y él la había ridiculizado delante de sus amigos...

El sonido del orgasmo femenino le sacó de sus pensamientos. Irene Adler volvía a la carga, pero él ahora no tenía tiempo para sus mensajes. Ignorando las llamadas de John y Lestrade, cogió su bufanda y su abrigo y sin mediar palabra salió del apartamento.

_'10ºC de temperatura, esta mañana nevó dejando una capa de nieve de 13,4 cm. Sus tacones eran de 15 cm, probablemente va incómoda con ellos. No ha pasado ningún taxi por Baker Street por lo que lo más probable es que haya regresado a casa andando. No va muy rápido porque a pesar de su corto vestido, el abrigo era grueso y largo, lo cual reduce la posibilidad de acelerar el paso en busca de refugio contra el frío, si acelero el paso en 5 minutos podré alcanzarla.'_

Finalizada su deducción se introdujo en las frías calles de Londres.

* * *

Molly Hooper sabía que la seguían, lo sabía desde hacía un buen rato y sabía que la presencia de su perseguidor era nongrata. Podía oler el alcohol de ese hombre desde la distancia a la que se encontraba y podía sentir como se iba acercando más y cada vez más a ella hasta que se encontró a unos 30 cm de distancia.

"Hola preciosidad ¿quieres tomar una copa?"

Molly soltó un grito ahogado al sentir su aliento contra la nuca.

"N-no, m-muchas gr-gracias." Contestó ella con toda la educación que pudo.

"Lo siento encanto, no admito un no por respuesta."

Molly chilló cuando el borracho le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y la llevó a rastras a un callejón oscuro. Ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuanto más se resistía más daño le hacía en la muñeca. Finalmente el hombre se hartó y la abofeteó.

"¡Estate quieta de una vez maldita zorra!"

Aprovechando el sobresalto de Molly, el borracho la empujó contra la pared e intentó quitarle el abrigo. Molly no podía parar de llorar, iba a ser violada en un callejón, una noche de invierno y nadie, ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes acudiría en su ayuda. Aunque, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? para él no era nadie, solo la forense que le daba acceso total a la morgue del hospital para que pudiese llevarse partes del cuerpo con las que experimentar.

Ya estaba preparada para recibir un segundo golpe, cuando el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta hizo que se le abrieran los ojos de par en par.

"¡Vaya querida! Así que estabas aquí." Dijo una profunda voz que por desgracia ella conocía muy bien.

La alta y delgada figura del detective conocido como Sherlock Holmes apareció de la nada en el callejón, bloqueando la salida.

"¡Oye tío, lárgate! ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?" Protestó el hombre intentando demostrar una valentía que era bastante obvio que no poseía.

"¿Con quién? ¿con mi chica?" Contestó Sherlock con frialdad. A Molly, tanto la boca como los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. ¿Acaso había oído mal? ¿En serio había dicho que ella era su...?

Mientras su mente repasaba una y otra vez las palabras que el hombre del cual estaba locamente enamorada acababa de decir, Sherlock se puso a su lado y le rodeó con un brazo los hombros, en señal posesiva.

El borracho, decidido a demostrar su valor, se abalanzó sobre ellos dispuesto a golpearles. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sherlock empujó a Molly detrás suyo y atrapó con la mano el puño del borracho, bloqueando el ataque. Un simple apretón, y le rompió la mano, luego lo empujó contra la otra pared, dejándolo medio adormilado.

Molly seguía sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes había venido a rescatarla, la había llamado su chica y la había defendido de ese horrible hombre. Definitivamente era un sueño, un increíble sueño provocado por el alcohol. En cuanto se pellizcase el brazo se despertaría en su cama con Toby dormitando a su lado.

"¡Ouch!"

"¿Por qué te pellizcas?" Preguntó él ladeando la cabeza como si no entendiese lo que hacía.

"Tiene que ser un sueño, tiene que serlo. Tú nunca vendrías a rescatarme."

Tan ofuscada estaba en convencerse de que nada de aquello era real que no se fijó en el dolor que por un segundo se reflejó en los ojos de Sherlock.

"¿Te acompaño a casa?" Dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Claro, por qué no" Respondió ella con la vista baja y las mejillas coloradas.

* * *

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de hablar de lo acontecido antes. Al llegar al bloque de apartamentos, Molly hizo ademán de sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta pero fue detenida por Sherlock que le agarró la muñeca y tiró de ella para girarla, de modo que estuvieran cara a cara, bueno en este caso debido a la gran diferencia de altura cara a pecho.

"Molly..." Empezó él.

"O-oh, sí, c-claro. Gracias por salvarme, Sherlock. No sé que habría sido de mí si no hubieses llegado a aparecer." Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. Ella no lo entendía, si no hacía algo ella siempre lo vería como el hombre frío y cruel que la humilló delante de todos cuando intentó demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba. Nunca había tenido mucha experiencia a la hora de romanticismos y relaciones, no eran más que distracciones. Sin embargo en ocasiones como aquella, esas distracciones eran más que bienvenidas.

Tiró de nuevo de su muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un fuerte beso en los labios, de los cuales debía de reconocer que había hecho una deducción errónea, no eran pequeños, eran perfectos y suaves. Tras varios segundos de disfrutar del beso se separó para recuperar el aliento y se acercó a su oído.

"Feliz Navidad, Molly Hooper." Le susurró. Luego se dio media vuelta y se marchó, sonriendo para sí mismo y dejando sola a una atónita Molly.

Tras varios minutos tratando de recuperarse del impacto del beso, se llevó las manos a los labios. Ni de broma había sido eso un sueño.

**Hola! Hoy subo un fanfic nuevo basado en la serie de Tv _Sherlock_. El otro día estuve viendo el capítulo de Escándalo en Belgravia y me quedé completamente prendada de esta pareja. Creo que Molly y Sherlock harían una pareja estupenda, a ver si aumenta más su relación en la tercera temporada que nos tienen a los fans en ascuas. No es mío nada, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle a la BBC y a Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat- Review y favoritos se agradecen, disfrutad de la historia :)**


End file.
